The Search for Lucca
by Spark009
Summary: A Chrono Trigger Chrono Cross epic crossover tale. Set after the events of Chrono Cross, a new threat looms on the horizons as old friends seek to be reunited. Will Serge ever find Kid, or will she find him first, and what happened to Lucca?
1. Prelude: Midnight in the Garden of Hell

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going back and re-writing much of this story after doing some more research on the events that occured between Crono Trigger and Chrono Cross. This tale is meant to be epic in scope and focuses as much on the relationships between the various characters as it does on action/adventure elements. I hope you enjoy this story all over again, as I've gone back and re-outlined the entire adventure. I have taken a few liberties and made a few interpretations of the events in the game. Now here is the exciting Prelude to The Search for Lucca!

The Search for Lucca - by Spark009, revised edition

Prelude:

Crono was awoken from a fitful sleep, his wife of many years still slept soundly beside him. It was cold that night in the forest near the ruins of Guardia Castle. He did not know why they had returned, both knew how dangerous it would be with Porre no doubt still searching for them, even after five years in exile. They had never strayed too far, having had to leave their friend Lucca behind.

He stood up and went to the nearby stream to splash water over his face. As he looked up to the south he saw a red glow in the sky. He had seen a glow like it before, when Porre sacked Guardia and burned his home town of Truce to the ground. Now he saw it again and immediately knew its source.

He held back from muttering a curse under his breath and returned to where his wife slept. He picked up his katana from where it lay next to their makeshift bed and shook his wife awake.

"Crono," she muttered as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Crono motioned to the south, where they could see smoke rising off the horizon. She jumped up, grabbing her crossbow. "By God!" she exclaimed. Crono gave her a look meaning for her to stay put, but Nadia, the last Queen of Guardia would have none of it. "You don't really think I'm going to stay here while my friend is in trouble do you?"

Crono shook his head. He knew her better than that. He then gave her a nod of approval. For a moment, he was reminded of when they first met, and she now showed for the first time in nearly five years some of that old spirit which had nearly disappeared after they lost Guardia. He pushed those thoughts aside as they began running towards the old orphanage, expecting at any moment a contingent of Porre soldiers to come running after them, knowing they kept a close watch on both Lucca and the Orphanage.

They traveled easily over the wilderness, only ten years had passed since their adventure through time and both were in top shape. Any soldiers that did come after them would have a hard time keeping up.

They arrived to find the house in a blazing inferno. Crono didn't see how anything could have survived in there, but to his surprise he saw two figures emerge from the house, a young boy that could not have been older than he and Nadia when they had their grand adventure all those years ago and a young girl holding onto him tightly. While they had not spoken to Lucca in years, both knew that it must have been Kid, the child found by Lucca shortly after their adventure.

Seeing them safely outside, Crono started to run towards the house, but Nadia grabbed him and held him back.

"Crono, no!" She cried as the house collapsed in on itself. "It's too late," she said sadly, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Crono knew she was right. They could both hear the sounds of screaming children who flocked around the boy who helped them escape. Crono looked frantically around for Lucca, but she was nowhere to be seen. The young girl in the boy's arms was crying out for her big sister, crying out for Lucca.

Crono could not help but feel his own tears in his eyes as he thought of his friend, if only they could have been there. Absently his hand fell to his chest, where he had a scar from the battle with Porre five years ago. If only he had been stronger.

He watched with interest as the boy carried the young girl away from the orphanage. They could hear alarms from the distance and knew that Porre was on its way to put out what was left of the blaze and clean up the mess. Crono wanted to help, but knew they would have to leave quickly if they wanted to escape from the armies of Porre.

"Lucca wasn't in there," Nadia said firmly. "She just wasn't, I know it." Crono nodded in agreement. He had known Lucca almost his entire life before his exile. The thought of losing her saddened him greatly. But he also knew that they had to get away, as they could see the soldiers of Porre approaching. They silently slipped away into the darkness of the forest, and as they did, Crono looked back for the boy. He saw the girl still standing on the hill crying, but the boy was now gone. The soldiers had arrived to put out the fire and Crono lingered at the edge of the forest watching, amazed to see that the girl, too, had vanished.

They did not sleep the rest of the night, talking about what would become of the children and if they could help. They decided to stay in the area for another day or so, any longer and they would take an even greater risk than they had of detection by Porre.

* * *

The next night, they returned to the remains of the Orphanage, Porre had already gone over most of it, and they had to dodge an encampment that was set up nearby to conduct the investigation. 

They searched the grounds as best they could, looking for any signs of Lucca and where she might have gone or who might have taken her. They discovered by listening in on the contingent stationed there that all the children save one was accounted for, which Crono assumed was the girl, Kid.

"I searched for the Epoch," Nadia said later, when they were a safe distance away and could speak freely. "There was no sign of it." This troubled Crono, as it clearly did Nadia. "She wouldn't have abandoned her kids would she? I hope Porre didn't find it. It could have been the reason for the attack." Crono said nothing. He doubted Porre found it, or the soldiers might have mentioned something. Still, he said a silent prayer for the future, and the past.

Where, or when, the Epoch and Lucca had gone to, neither had the answers for…


	2. Chapter I: Chrono Dreamer

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heeeeere it is, the revised Chapter I: Chrono Dreamer! I'm starting work on Chapter II as soon as I get this up and hope to have all the chapters revised by morning! After that, be prepared to be blown away by the new material that's coming down the line.

Chapter I: Chrono Dreamer

"I'll find ya."

There she was standing on the beach, the sea breeze dancing with her braided lengths of soft blonde hair. This scene had played over and over in his mind. She turned and smiled at him, a smile that he knew he had seen a hundred times before, then pulling him close, her eyes slid shut and…

Serge woke from an uneasy sleep. The dream was nearly always the same. The same girl who's name he could not even recall, and yet deep down in his heart he knew who she was, and the memories were there, waiting to get unlocked from his heart, memories which seemed so real while he slumbered, and yet faded with his passing back into the waking world.

Serge sat up, rubbing what sleep remained from his eyes, secretly yearning to return to that dream and never wake up from it. Something about it seemed right. Now, he had to tell himself that he was still in Arni, that he never met that girl, never traveled to parallel dimensions where he didn't exist, never fought to free the girl from…

Lavos. He shuddered but could recall that name, as if it were imprinted upon his memory. Serge couldn't help but think that he was losing his mind, but a part of him also knew it could not be a total fabrication. Light came through the curtain to fall on his swallow: the Mastermune. After Leena found him on the beach the day the dreams started he found it in his home in Arni. Somehow, he knew what it was, as if it were connected to his soul, the very same way he knew the name Lavos. But rather than fill him with dread, when he touched the Mastermune he felt at peace, as if the spirits of the blade were talking to him, calming him. He knew it was his swallow, and in his dreams it had been converted by the energy of Zeal from a weapon of darkness and hatred to one of great good. With it and the Chrono Cross, he defeated Lavos and freed… the name still escaped him, but he could feel his heart trying to call out the answer.

"Serge!" he heard Marge call. "Serge! You gonna sleep all day?" Serge sighed, knowing that a part of him wanted to return to sleep. But he knew better, and took his swallow off the wall, feeling better for the moment that he held it before strapping it to his back and leaving his room.

There he found Marge with her hands on her hips. "There you are sleepyhead." Serge smiled faintly and sat down to eat the breakfast she had prepared for him. "Leena was by looking for you. How many times do I have to tell you, girls can be scary when you let them down."

Serge said nothing as he ate his breakfast, although at this hour it would be more appropriate to call it lunch. Leena was his longtime girlfriend, but ever since that day on the beach…

"She said she'd be waiting for you down at the beach," Marge continued. Serge's head popped up, and leaving his breakfast half finished, Serge ran from the tiny hut. Marge only smiled and shook her head as she watched him go. "Boys," she muttered contentedly.

* * *

_I'll find ya_, the voice in Serge's head said, the voice of the girl, confident, soothing. He ran as fast as he could down to the beach, the images of the girl dancing through his mind, _I'll find ya._ He saw the girl on the beach, smiling at him, drawing him close. _I'll find ya_. He could not remember how many times he had run down this path the last few weeks, every time expecting to find her at the end, waiting for him. He saw a figure and nearly shouted out to her. 

He stopped. His heart sank as he saw the figure on the beach was not the girl from his dream, rather it was Leena, just as his mother had said. She turned to face him in a manner that eerily resembled how the dream girl turned to look at him. Leena even stood in the same spot.

For a second when she saw him, Leena's eyes lit up. For the first time in weeks there was a fire in his eyes, something that had been missing as of late. But then, the look quickly melted away to one of disappointment, but Leena put on her best smile, rather than match Serge's look. She knew very little of what happened to Serge that day she found him unconscious on the beach, and Serge had never been very forthcoming about it. What little she did know made very little sense to her, but what she did know was that Serge was even more distant than usual. However, Leena could still say that she cared about him very deeply, and so she tried to tolerate his sullen attitude with understanding. In truth, whatever was going on was starting to tear her apart inside, and she didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Serge," she called out, wearing her plastic smile. Serge smiled weakly back at her, an equally fake looking expression, but said nothing. Leena turned back to look over the water, the waves lapping at her bare feet and the peaceful sounds of the ocean filling the tense air between them. It settled both of them briefly. Serge walked up next to Leena and sat down on the beach. Leena sat next to him and place her head gently on his shoulder. Serge moved his swallow from him back to the ground next to him, keeping one hand on the shaft, not due to any particular dangers here, but rather to keep himself centered, and feeling at peace.

"It was here wasn't it," Leena said after a long, silent moment. "Everything seems to start here, you were attacked, then nearly drowned… then earlier this summer." Serge remained silent. Even if he could explain, he wondered if Leena could understand, and yet part of him said that she was there too. "Why can't you tell me," Leena implored, no longer able to hold back a tear from running down her face.

Serge had no words for her, but instead held her close, thinking of the blonde haired girl from his dreams…

_You wouldn't let a sweet, vulnerable girl go off on her own, would ya?_

* * *

The port city of Termina had been doing extremely well that summer. The city was full of bustle in the early afternoon, despite the climbing late summer temperatures. A ship had arrived earlier that week from Choras, and despite the large harvest, the local shops and fishermen were having trouble keeping up with the demand for the exotic El Nido goods. Similarly, the local tavern could not get Squid Gut Pasta to the tables fast enough to meet the extraordinary demand, which was popular even during the off seasons. Spirits were high all around, despite rumors of unsavory individuals that had come with the ship, and the rapidly rising temperatures. Soon however, all knew that the temperatures would start to grow colder, or as cold as it got in El Nido. 

It had been a great fishing season both here and in Arni, many of the local stands owned by fishermen from the small village to the south. The open air markets had a constant flow of customers, and the sounds of buying and selling drowned out nearly everything else as those from the mainland hurried to buy up what would be considered delicacies on the mainland.

In the midst of this bustle, a couple moved their way expertly through the crowds. Already starting to get more advanced in years, they both made an effort to stay in top physical condition, a carry-over from experiences that now seemed a lifetime ago. Now, they smiled as they were swept up by the feeling that permeated the city. They moved away from the market to stand on one of the bridges, watching the boats of the fisherman pass beneath them, the wife taking time to wave to them as they passed.

Neither had been in El Nido long, having arrived with the ship from Choras, but both agreed that this was a long over-due trip. They both knew that it would not be a vacation, as rumors kept spreading of Porre's interest in the collection of islands. Some years ago, Porre had seized control of the Zenan continent from Guardia, which had ruled over the area for over 500 years and family could be traced back before the kingdom of Zeal. No one knew quite what prompted the change in Porre's focus from a relatively peaceful nation to an aggressive military nation. The war between Guardia and Porre was swift and brutal and left differing accounts of what became of the royal family, but during the battle the King was gravely wounded, and what remained of the family went into exile and were pursued by Porre in the fifteen years since the fall of Guardia. Rumors circulated constantly of their whereabout, placing them anywhere from Choras, to El Nido, with some even stating that they hid away in the mountains on Zenan, striking back at Porre where they could.

The couple lingered on the bridge for some time, and did not take notice of a shadowy figure watching them. He melted into the shadows after a moment and ducked into the tavern to escape their notice. The figure was dressed in long dark velvet robes that appeared black in the shadows, revealing a dark blue when exposed to light from just the right angle. He kept his hood pulled tightly over his head to keep his pale face from view.

He too had arrived on the boat from Choras, and was a bit surprised not to have noticed them before. He planned on leaving with the boat the next day when his business here was concluded. "Those two will complicate things," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" The barkeep asked, approaching the figure. "Can I help you."

The figure looked down at the rotund barkeep, then nodded, "Yes, Squid Gut Pasta, if you please." The barkeep grumbled and left the figure to go about his business, everyone seemed to want Squid Gut Pasta. The figure looked back through a window to the bridge where he saw the couple, but they were gone.

* * *

"Madam Marle?" A voice behind the couple asked. The women turned to see a young Acacia Dragoon standing behind them. Marle smiled when she saw him, her husband also turning to face the young Dragoon. He too smiled at the boy's appearance. He was shorter than the husband, with a mop of pale brown hair covering the top of his head. A scar adorned one cheek and he wore two matching swords at his side. "I am Glenn." 

Both Marle and her husband paused for a second and exchanged a look and rather broad smile. Glenn paused for a second, "Is there a problem."

Marle giggled, a surprisingly girlish giggle for her age, and shook her head, "Oh no, no, you just remind us of someone we knew when we were younger. It's a pleasure to meet you Glenn. I take it General Viper sent you."

Glenn paused, taken slightly off guard from their manner. He quickly remembered his duty and responded, "Yes. He thought it best I provide escort to Arni Village for you. There have been reports of strange people around asking questions."

"That is so sweet of him, isn't it dear?" Marle asked her husband. He smiled and nodded, but there was concern in his eyes that was echoed in Marle's. Neither had to say what they were thinking: Porre. Marle did not let this show to the young Dragoon but instead said sweetly, "Oh you will have to forgive my husband, he's never been much for words."

A slightly hurt expression crossed her husband's face. "Oh, you know I love you dear," Marle nearly sang in response, and both laughed playfully. Glenn again found their manner odd, especially after General Viper made clear their importance to the Dragoons. But the General had also told him not to be deceived by their looks and that both were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

But if that were true, why send Glenn, even if he was one of the most promising young Dragoons?

"Well, madam," Glenn said politely. "We should head out. It already passed mid-day and we'll want to hit the pass before the temperature climbs any more than it already has. I think you'll enjoy Arni, it has some of the best beaches in the world."

The three of them left town right after that and made for the pass between Termina and Arni Village. The shadowy figure caught sight of them leaving and frowned when he saw who was leading them. His eyes also flashed with recognition, but even worse were the twin blades he wore at his sides: the Einlanzer. Forged by Melchoir of Zeal, their legend rivaled that of the Masamune. That would complicate things a great deal indeed.

* * *

The group slowed as they entered the pass. Glenn glanced among the rocks, keeping a sharp look for any creatures that might try and attack. This pass could occasionally be dangerous to travelers going to and from Arni, and most caravans kept a few well trained guards or Dragoons for the more important ones. 

A shadow passed behind them and Glenn spun around, hands flying to his swords. But behind him and in an extraordinarily fast movement, a creature resembling a feline fell at the husbands feet, his katana in hand. Glenn stared for a moment, amazed at how quickly the man could move.

The husband winced and fell to his knees, Marle fell beside him and shouted, "Crono!" Another of the cat creatures leapt at them and this time Glenn leapt in front of it, striking it down with a series of blows from the Einlanzer. More of them approached the group cautiously and Glenn gave a shout of challenge as he held his blades up.

The creatures were distracted by a nearly deafening roar of a large predator from the rocks above them. They quickly scattered and Glenn went to Crono's side.

"Come on, I'm not sure what that sound was, but we need to get moving now!" Glenn warned. Crono nodded in agreement and stood up. The three of them ran through the pass, but were not challenged again.

Above them in the rocks, the figure frowned. He did not know why he saved them, knowing it would be temporary, but perhaps he had changed more than he wanted to admit. He passed through as well, unmolested by any creatures who either made way for him, or simply did not notice his passing.

They arrived at Arni, but once there, the figure did not follow them into the village, instead he felt a pull to the south. He started down the trail to Opassa Beach muttering a single word, "Schala."


	3. Chapter II: The Devil and Sergiepoo

Chapter II: The Devil and Sergiepoo

The shadowy figure approached the beach, summoning up magic to float on the air and meld with the shadows to avoid detection. He saw the two figures sitting there, half expecting one of them to be Schala, his lost sister. He was disappointed to see that the girl had red hair, not the natural blonde of Schala or the blue headpiece she wore in Zeal. The boy sitting next to her was of great interest to him. He had been touched by Schala, had met her recently. Then this was the last piece of the puzzle for him to find her and be at peace.

Still, he hesitated for a moment, perhaps out of sentimentality, but more likely as regarded to two in a slightly different light. Something felt wrong. The girl had her head on the boy's shoulder, and the boy had his arm around her. But in his visions, he had seen Schala embracing the boy as might a lover, indicating some destiny between the two. Of course, none of that matter now. Destiny, as the shadowed man knew all too well could change, and soon there would be no more destinies to be fulfilled.

"So, I have found you at last," the man said, melting away from the shadows into the sunlight of the beach.

Serge leapt quickly to his feet, lifting his swallow in front of him as he did. Leena remained on the ground behind him, Serge taking a defensive position in front of her. The man raised his hand and sent forth a burst of magical energy, meant to disarm the boy, but the boy raised the Mastermune in front of him, deflecting the burst harmlessly away.

The man took a step back, his mouth agape. "The Masamune," he whispered. He thought it to be lost, corrupted after it's theft from Guardia, and yet here it was and as great a force of good as ever. "How very interesting, it's power, it's all there."

The swallow quivered in Serge's hand, feeling the energy from the man. It remembered him from so very long ago.

"Who are you?" Leena demanded from behind Serge, not nearly as afraid as she had been a second ago, Serge had that affect on her.

The man smiled and lowered his hood, revealing his pale features and long silvery hair. His ears ended in sharp points and his canine teeth appeared slightly elongated as he spoke. "I am called Magus."

The Mastermune quivered in Serge's hand at the mention of the name. He was wary, staring at the man claiming to be Magus. Even in El Nido, the legend of that name proceeded him, a wizard from the 7th Century who was defeated at the hands of the great Sir Glenn wielding the very blade Serge now held in his hands. Serge gave Magus an incredulous look, there was no way the wizard could still be alive after 400 years, and yet something about him felt familiar.

"I have been searching for you, Serge," Magus continued, noting the look in the boys eyes. "You and I both are looking for the same thing, or perhaps, the same person."

Serge's eyes now flashed wide and he lowered his swallow a bit, _the girl_. _I'll find ya, Serge…Serge…_KID! The name came flashing back to his brain and he gripped his head in pain, dropping the swallow completely.

"Serge!" Leena shouted. "What did you do to him?"

Magus stared hard. Then the boy did not remember. Memories came flooding back into Serge's head, he remembered Kid now and looked up at Magus.

"That's right, my sister Schala, or as you knew her, 'Kid.'" Magus said as Leena helped Serge back up to her feet. "Help me find her, and you too shall know peace, no more dreams, only reality. I too have sought her out, ever since the defeat of Lavos by Crono of Truce and Nadia of Guardia. I played my own part in that struggle, now I wish only for my own peace, to find my sister before the end. I had nearly given up, until I found out about Kid and your adventure this past summer."

"What are you talking about?" Leena demanded. "Serge has been here the whole ti—" She paused, and then she knew, that was what changed Serge when she found him on the beach, that was what he couldn't tell her about, because he didn't even know himself. Serge once more gripped his head in pain and Leena held onto him tight.

"My sister, she must have buried those memories, at least until she found him again. But she underestimated the strength of those memories and Serge's love for Kid."

"Serge," Leena pleaded, "Let's go. Magus was supposed to be a cruel man. Let's go back to the village." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, what if he were telling the truth, what if Serge did love this Kid and not her. Serge remained still.

Magus paused, he was cruel wasn't he, but he also was not the villain here, "My dear, Serge knows the truth, he wants to find Schala as much as I. He knows that I can help him. Come with me and together, your dream will come true." Serge looked up at him, still shaken by the pain in his head. Magus smiled at him, "Oh yes, I know of your dream. Schala is waiting for you at the beach. I have seen it as well in my dreams."

Magus held his hand out to him. Serge paused looking at the hand and considered for a long moment.

* * *

"He's at the beach," Marle explained to the three visitors to the small hut in Arni Village. "He went there not long ago with Leena." Marle smiled at the mention of the name. "What do you need him for?"

"Oh, we wanted to talk with him about something that happened earlier this summer," Marle explained.

"He's not in any trouble is he?"

"Oh, no," Marle said. "We just need to talk to him about it."

"You know, he has been acting strange since a few weeks ago, even for Serge. He's never been much on conversation, but sometimes I just don't understand the boy."

Marle giggled, "Oh, that I can understand, believe me." She nudged her husband just a bit, who sat in the hut recovering from his injury. "We'll do what we can to help him."

In fact, she didn't really know what that might entail. Crono and Glenn stood, bowing neatly to Marge as they left the hut.

"Thanks again," Marle called as they left.

Marge waved to them as they left, but she was worried for her son.

"I know of the beach," Glenn said as they walked from the village. "It's not far." He led them down the path to the beach, but when they arrived they noticed a figure which was quite recognizable to both Crono and Marle.

"Janus," Marle whispered. The last they saw him, he was in 12,000 B.C. looking for his sister, Schala. Marle and Crono exchanged a look and then Crono motioned for them to hide in the bushes and watch. Both silently dreaded what Magus's true purpose here might be, as even though he helped them against Lavos, Magus kept his own agenda.

Magus still had his hand held out to Serge. Glenn in the bushes nearby dropped his hand to his sword, instinctively not liking the wizard. Crono put his hand on Glenn's shoulder and shook his head. Now was not the time.

Serge then looked up into Magus's eye and his expression filled with resolve. He took Magus's outstretched hand, prompting Leena to collapse back in the sand beside him, eyes filled with tears freely flowing again.

Serge bent down and picked her up, wiping the tears from her face and giving her a smile. He embraced her briefly, and Leena stopped crying. For the first time, she truly saw the old fire return to Serge and knew this to be the right course for him. She parted from him and looked him in the eyes, making a resolution herself.

"I'm coming with you!" Leena stated firmly. Serge nodded his approval and smiled at her. Magus was silent beside them for a moment, considering.

"If you must," he said finally. "But come, we should retire back to the village, I doubt I am the only one looking for you." He cast a glance into the bushes and Crono and company tensed for a second. But if Magus saw them, he gave no indication, and he led Serge and Leena back to the village.

Crono, Marle, and Glenn lingered at the beach for a moment after they left. Crono went to stand on the spot that Serge and Leena had occupied a few moments before, bending down to examine the sand and closing his eyes as if feeling a presence there.

"I don't understand," Glenn said when he felt it safe. "Who is Janus?"

Marle smiled softly, "he was better known as Magus throughout Guardia over 400 years ago. The question is, why is he here? After we defeated the Entity the Gates were closed and he was left in 12000 B.C."

Glenn's puzzled expression grew darker and he sat down on a nearby tree stump. "Guardia, the Entity, 400-year old wizards, I'm completely lost."

"Janus Zeal was born in the ancient Kingdom of Zeal thousands of years ago. When the kingdom fell trying to harness the power of Lavos, he was sent to the 6th Century where he was raised by Mystics and became known as Magus, an enemy of Guardia. Though, his true goal was the destruction of Lavos and to that end, he eventually allied himself with us," Marle explained as sympathetically as she could.

Glenn scratched his head, "So you are telling me this is the same wizard that my ancestors fought against all those Centuries ago?"

Marle nodded.

Glenn stood up, hand falling to his sword. "Then I shall finish the job if need be."

Crono put his hand on his shoulder and again shook his head.

"Again you hold me back?" Glenn frowned. "Is he not evil?"

Marle smiled, "it's not as simple as that. Janus can be misguided, but he did help us fight Lavos."

"Just who are you, how do you know all this?"

"All in good time," Marle said. "It's starting to get dark, we should head back to the village and keep an eye on Janus. The ship for Choras leaves early tomorrow and we'll all need our rest."

"Am I to come with you then," Glenn asked.

"Of course!" Marle nodded. "General Viper did put you at our disposal did he not? We've got a long journey ahead of us and if you haven't noticed, we're not as young as we used to be." She gave a sympathetic smile to her husband, who she knew must be in considerable pain at the moment.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Back in Arni, Magus and Serge settled at the local restaurant run by Belcha. Over a bowl of Heckran Bone soup, Magus explained a bit of the next step. "We'll have to open the gates," he explained, but Serge was hardly listening. Leena had returned home for the night and Serge intended to leave early tomorrow without her.

Magus continued, "I'm not sure how that might be accomplished. Perhaps we might find something at the ruins of the orphanage." That sounded familiar to Serge, the orphanage, but what memories had returned were still a jumbled mess. The thought of flames crossed his mind and he shuddered at the thought. But then there was Kid… what did she have to do with the Orphanage?

"In any case, we'll travel to Zenan, though I am loathe to confront the armies of Porre. Lucca must have left something else behind that we could use." Serge remained silent, not really understanding what Magus was talking about and not much caring either. His thoughts centered on Kid, he tried to pull out more memories of all, each one precious to him, but no more came. _I'll find ya_.

Shortly after, Serge returned to his hut. When he returned, he searched below his bed where he found a strange rock he had in his hand when he woke on the beach those weeks ago. He didn't know what it meant at the time but now, thinking of Kid and the Orphanage, he wondered if it might be connected. He put it in his pocket and collapsed on his bed, soon sound asleep.


	4. Chapter III: Mastering the Mune

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're read the original story, then you'll notice this is where things are starting to get very different from what I originally wrote. Part of this is the clear up some of the inconsistencies of the dialogue and also to introduce a few of the major changes to the storyline. You'll see… read on!

Chapter III: Mastering the Mune

Leena had gone back to her hut while Magus and Serge went to the restaurant in the village. She was tired and dozed off some time before waking up, dreams of Serge and another girl with cerulean eyes plaguing her. The dreams remained as she awoke and sat up in her bed.

A scampering sound from beneath her bed startled her and she nearly jumped to the ceiling of the small hut. She quickly reached for the broom that was near her bed, scared to let her feet touch the floor. Rats, she thought. I hate rats.

She poked her head down under the bed and looked around, broom at the ready. There was nothing under her bed that she could see in the darkness. A shadow in the moonlight then passed over her and she sat back up, heart pounding in the darkness. She looked around, but could see nothing.

* * *

"I'm scared, Masa," one little imp said after scampering away from the girl with the broom. "Janus is here."

"Me too, Mune," the other said, hiding in the darkness. "Where did Doreen go?"

"I don't know, but we should stop him. Stop him before he uses the kid."

Mune nodded in agreement, "We are the wind, one, two…"

* * *

Serge slept fitfully in his own hut, in his sleep he reached for his swallow but could not find it. His dreams were of fire and smoke as thoughts of the Orphanage came back, filling his memories. But these memories were not his own.

He was in a room full of complex machinery, it reminded him of something, but what he could not say. In contract, the walls were wooden, and flame danced off of them. He had been here, but not yet, as he could hear the screams of the children and the fire demons that destroyed the house.

He saw a girl, older than he, with purple hair. She looked strange, like she didn't see the fire demons and didn't hear the cries of the children. She found a trapdoor and descended into the dark below and for a moment, Serge thought he saw points on her ears.

The dream ended forcibly as a loud explosion rocked the village. Serge leapt and reached again for his swallow but it was not to be found. The was another loud sound of wood splintering and Serge grumbled and ran out of the hut.

Leena's home lay in ruins at the feet of a large demon. Serge could see Leena's unconscious form at its feet and ran towards it. At the same time, Magus came flying out of the restaurant, shouting a curse at the creature.

Surge was knocked back by a blow from one of the demon's powerful arms and flew back into a tree, knocking the back of his head on the trunk. He shook his head, but was reeling from the shock.

Magus drew his scythe and leapt at the creature shouting it's name, "MASAMUNE!" Its evil energy could no longer be held in check by the boy and had been unleashed in full force. Masamune summoned a torrent of wind attacking Magus with flying debris which knocked the wizard back to the ground, small cuts appearing in his exposed skin. Masamune ripped a splintered support beam from the ground and hurled it at Magus, who was still reeling from the previous blow to teleport out of its way.

Magus was then tackled to the ground, the beam crashing into the ground a centimeter from his head. He looked at the form on top of him.

"Thank you, princess," he toned, no real thanks in his voice. Magus was breathing heavily, much of his magic power having been stripped away from him. She was soon joined by Glenn who helped the wizard to his feet.

They all turned to see Crono, standing alone before Masamune, his katana in one hand and a red pendant in the other. Masamune paused in front of it and it and Crono locked eyes.

Serge grunted and tried to come to his feet, he saw the pendant held by Crono, his eye flashed in recognition, it was nearly identical to one he had seen before, but in his groggy mind, he could not remember where.

Crono remained before Masamune for a long moment, and it appeared that the two were locked in a battle of the mind. Crono's old wound opened and blood started to seep in through his tunic. But still Crono remained standing, his resolve firm, ready to die if necessary.

Finally, Masamune nodded and a light engulfed it. As the light faded they could see it separated into two smaller impish creatures. Their eyes fell onto Magus.

"Janus," they intoned together. "She is waiting for you, and for Serge. Find her before the Black Wind takes everything away." Then, they were absorbed by light and finally disappeared.

Arni lay in ruins around them. Crono fell to the ground, his blood now staining the ground. Marle ran to him. "Crono!" she wept. She turned him over, his eyes were still open and he tried to smile up at her.

"No! No! None of that, you're not dying on me yet, no sir!" She conjured up what magic she could and focused it on the wound. The blood stopped flowing, but that old wound of his could never be fully healed. Glenn went to Serge, pausing for a second as he helped the boy up. He knew this boy. His thoughts went to the Einlanzer. They had come to him in a dream, a dream with Serge, though he could not recall them ever meeting before.

Serge twisted out of Glenn's grasp and ran to Leena, ignoring his own pain. She didn't appear too hurt, but she was bleeding. Serge removed his bandana and wrapped it around Leena's head to stop the flow of blood. Leena looked up at him and smiled weakly, whispering to him, "thank you."

As the rest of the village tended to their own wounds and casualties, the eyes of Serge, Glenn and Marle turned on Magus. Marle's eyes flashed a hint of anger at the wizard who remained indignant, saying nothing.

There was little rest for anyone that night, and by morning, word had reached Termina of the attack on Arni. Word had also started to spread about the one who had turned back the monster, and Marle feared they would not be able to remain hidden for long, even with Viper's protection. They needed to leave El Nido as soon as possible.

Crono was still very weak though, and Marle didn't want him to travel. She knew however, that Crono would never agree to stay behind and that he could rest just as well on the ship to Choras.

Serge watched over Leena throughout the night, and by morning she woke enough to smile at Serge. "You're leaving without me aren't you," she asked her long-time friend. Serge returned her smile and nodded. "I suppose it's time, a part of me always knew we wouldn't last. But always remember, you'll always have a place in my heart, and we'll always be friends." Serge nodded in agreement and gripped her hand tightly in his. He then softly kissed her forehead where she still wore his bandanna, and got up to leave. Serge fought off a brief spell of dizziness and went to find Magus who was with Marle.

"The old fool insists on coming with us," Magus said, regarding Crono. Marle frowned at Magus, prompting a look of contempt. "He'll slow us down and you know it, princess."

"That's Queen to you," Marle spat in retort.

"Not much to be Queen of lately, is there?" Magus said coldly. Marle was left speechless.

Glenn then stepped in, "regardless, if you intend to make that ship we need to leave now."

"He's coming with us," Marle said, unwavering.

"Fine," Magus acquiesced, and the he lifted Crono with little effort. "Let's go."

"Are you okay Serge?" Marle asked. Serge nodded in response, though in truth he felt like he could sleep for a year, and not simply to escape to his dreams for a change.

The companions then left Arni and made their way as quickly as they could to Termina. A few of the creatures in Fossil Valley made gestures to attack them, but the presence of Magus alone seemed to scare them off. Everything about the man Magus gave Glenn an uneasy feeling. Just what side is he on? The young Dragoon thought.

They arrived in Termina to find to relatively quiet, the ship bound for Choras having already loaded and about to get underway. The companions made it to the ship just in time. The captain standing on the pier about to be the last to board.

"Got room left?" Marle asked, flashing a boarding pass.

"Sorry miss, just gave away the last cabin," he replied, then his eyes found Crono. "Wait, aren't you the ones that saved Arni?"

Marle nodded.

"Well, for you, I think we can make room," he smiled and motioned for them to quickly board. Crono flashed him a weak smile of thanks and the five boarded the ship.

The captain gave them one of the nicer state rooms, prompting a protest from the previous inhabitant, the captain promised to work it out when they arrived at Choras and the single occupant grudgingly accepted lodging on a lower deck, seeing the state of the passenger to take her place.

Marle laid Crono down on the bed and re-dressed his wound. Magus leaned against a wall and waited for them to get underway.

Glenn approached Marle as she tended to Crono. "Tell me," he asked. "Who are you?" Marle smiled weakly and motioned for him to sit next to her. Glenn agreed and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Serge also came and sat on the bunk next to Crono's.

"There are few who know we are even still alive, and that the kingdom of Guardia lives on. I am Queen Nadia of Guardia, perhaps the last queen, and this is my husband, Crono."

"The Last King," Glenn breathed. Their reputation preceded them. Glenn had suspected, but to hear it confirmed… he was glad that he was sitting. Serge looked less impressed but still listened. Somewhere, he already knew all of this, why couldn't he remember it?

"Yes, the Last King," Marle said sadly, looking down at her husband's battered form.

"I thought him killed in the Fall of Guardia?" Glenn said.

"He nearly was," Marle replied, a tear coming to her eyes. "It is true that he suffered a grave wound there, one I don't know if he'll ever recover from."

"What were you doing in El Nido?"

"Trying to find our friend, Lucca Ashtear. Five years after the Fall, her house was burned to the ground. We don't know by whom, but there Crono saw this boy, Serge."

Serge looked up at her, but started to feel dizzy again. He remembered his dream from the night before, but indicated nothing. He still could not remember his role there clearly enough.

"We came to find him, and hoped to find out more about our friend's fate. We tried searching for her after the blaze, but Porre made it difficult for us. Then this past summer, Crono felt a disturbance in the time stream, he managed to track it to El Nido and Serge."

Glenn now understood, he also understood why General Viper wanted to protect them. Officially, the Viper Clan did not support the remnants of Guardia, and had a tenuous alliance with Porre, mostly to keep them out of the archipelago of El Nido. But old loyalties extended much further back to the Royal Knights of Guardia, which the Viper Clan, and Glenn himself were descended from.

Glenn's thoughts drifted again to his swords. And he thought of that dream with Serge this past summer. Could they all be related? Glenn didn't immediately have the answers.

* * *

She was waiting, but it was dark. She could not remember how long she had been there, a few weeks or an eternity. Around her was nothing but cold, darkness extending into infinity.

She too dreamed in the darkness, and her dreams were pulling her across the void. She knew she had to find the beach, had to find Serge.

She shuddered, the Black Wind was blowing.


	5. Chapter IV: Chorasian Knights

Chapter IV: Chorasian Nights.

The ship arrived at Choras a few nights later without incident. When they arrived, Marle breathed a sigh of relief that they had not been attacked during the trip. There was talk of increased pirate activity on the waters, and a ship from El Nido could appear as an appetizing catch.

She was equally relieved not to find a Porre contingent awaiting them. Their descriptions had spread too quickly through El Nido as it was, and word was sure to reach back to Porre. Marle prayed that they did not learn that General Viper had assisted them there.

Crono was doing much better thanks to the tender care of Marle, with some assistance from Glenn's healing Elements. Magus remained in the cabin during the trip, sullen as ever, not uttering more than a few words the entire way. It was just as well, he previous comment had stung Marle fairly deeply, even after fifteen years since she was ousted as ruler of Guardia. As such, Marle avoided him the entire trip.

Serge was equally quiet, partly due to his own injury which he was attempting to hide, and also because he kept being lost in his own thoughts. He could feel her, could feel Kid calling out to him, and he had to resist the temptation to run back to El Nido and to Opassa just to see if she might be there. He learned very little more about the former King and Queen during the trip, but he would help them if he could.

If he understood what he did know correctly, Kid has initially been raised by Lucca. If he could help them find her, perhaps they could then help him find Kid. They seemed to instill a different kind of confidence than Magus did, and almost regretted his deal with the wizard. However, Serge was a man of his word and would help Magus find his sister Schala as best he could.

He wanted to ask Marle about Magus, but he was ever present in the cabin, and Marle refused to leave Crono's side, probably would not have eaten if Glenn had not brought them food. But Crono was now on his way to recovery and they had arrived in Choras.

The port was fairly new, having been built in the last fifteen years. It was fortified and guarded, no doubt in defense from Porre's aggression. Marle sadly knew that if Porre threw the entire weight of it's military vessel against Choras, the port would quickly fall.

As it was, Choras did trade with both the Porre Regime on Zenan and El Nido, and as such was not on bad terms with the military state. Their wealth was not great, but it had been enhanced through the healthy trading with El Nido.

The companions did not go towards the inn, which surprised Serge. Marle explained that Porre had spies here and they needed to keep a lower profile. Instead, they headed north, towards an old keep called the Heroes Grave. It looked abandoned and in disrepair. They all entered, Magus somewhat reluctantly. Glenn however was in awe.

"The Heroes' Grave. It's said that Sir Glenn himself is interred here," he said reverently. This prompted a snort from Magus. Glenn flashed him an angry look, but held his tongue. They descended into the castle's basement and to the grave of the hero Sir Glenn. Marle knelt before it.

"Hi there, Frog old friend, sorry it's been so long." She placed a kiss on the stone slab over the grave and smiled, a tear falling from her eye. Crono placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, and then moved towards a nearby drape. He moved the drape out of the way and removed a stone from the wall, knocking in a series on a piece of wood behind it. A similar knock followed and Crono knocked a final sequence and stepped back.

The wall opened up into another chamber and a soldier saluted Crono.

"Your Highness." Crono returned the salute and Marle stood from the grave. Glenn looked amazed and Magus could simply smile.

"So this is where you've been hiding all these years," Magus said. "The Remnants of Guardia."

Marle nodded solemnly. They were taken to an open chamber, where a few soldiers held conference with Crono. Marle excused herself and went to check on Serge. Serge had gone out to the grave of Sir Glenn while Crono held his meetings, lost in his own thoughts.

"You know, Janus's heart is in the right place. It really is," she told him. Serge looked at her surprised. "You really are like Crono, aren't you? Neither of you say very much, yet you can say so much to those that know how to listen. I've learned quite a bit from Crono over the years. Janus does truly want to find his sister, but be careful, he'll use just about any means to achieve his ends." Serge nodded quietly. "But don't worry, we'll be here to keep an eye on him," she said with a smile.

Serge wondered for how long that would be true.

Magus then appeared out of the shadows behind them. "Your words are almost too kind, _Queen_." He uttered the last word with a sarcastic sneer. "But you know me too well."

He turned to see Crono and Glenn appear from the passage.

"Alright," Marle said. "Spill it. What do you intend to do?"

Magus regarded her for a long moment. "Open the Gates," he finally said, gravely.

"What? Why! You of all people know how dangerous that can be!"

"I do. I also know that it may be the only way I'll ever be reunited with my sister. As you said, the ends justify the means."

"But Lavos?"

"Lavos is no longer an issue. None of it matters, the Black Wind has started to howl, and I intend to find my sister before the end."

"What does that mean?"

Magus was silent. "It no longer matters," he said after a long pause. "But, you will help me, and in turn I can help you find Lucca."

"What!" Marle was taken aback. "You know where Lucca is."

"It is not a matter of where, I last saw her with _him._" Magus indicated the grave.

"How is that possible?"

Magus smiled at her, "I pray you never learn the answer to that, for your own sake." His tone was icy cold as he finished the words. Glenn could only stare at him, a gaze as cold as Magus's words.

"How do you intend to open the Gates?" Marle asked finally, deflated.

"Now that is the problem. The solution I think may be the boy. As you know he was able to unlock a Gate to travel and save Kid from the Orphanage."

"How do you—" Marle began.

"I was there as well," Magus admitted.

"What!" Marle's hand curled into a fist. "If you had anything to do with that fire!"

"I guarantee you I did not," Magus retorted quickly. Then, smoothly, he said, "I was merely watching over Kid." Marle thought this was a lie, but said nothing about it.

Serge reflected on his dream for a moment. There was something about it, some clue. Was he seeing through Magus's eyes then? If so, why was he so interested in Lucca?

"In any case," Magus continued. "We need to find the Gate Key, or even better the _Epoch_. Though I have a feeling Lucca took that when she left. It probably would also not hurt to have a Time Egg, though I do not believe Lucca ever succeeded in creating one."

Serge's hand fell to his pocket. A time egg. Then a flash of memory came to him. A time egg! That's how he got to the Orphanage! He now remembered rescuing the children and saving Kid there. He still gave no indication to the others that the memory had returned, save for what was shown in his eyes. The others seemed to distracted by Magus's words to take notice.

Marle frowned, "we never did find the Gate Key that she had, not that it would have been much good with the gates closed. But, we also never found the _Epoch_. Our spies also hadn't indicated that Porre had found it. If they had, wouldn't we notice something?" She looked to Crono, who had a look of serious contemplation on his face. Marle's face shared his concern as both had the same thought.

There was a long silence, finally Marle said, "I can't imagine Lucca taking the _Epoch_ and just leaving the children like that."

Magus's expression never changed as his cold eyes met Marle's, "no, that wouldn't be in her character at all would it."

* * *

The meeting didn't last much longer, there was nothing left to say, and so each of them retired to the quarters that the Remnant of Guardia had prepared for them. However, sleep did not come easily for Crono, who was lost in his thoughts about Porre and his own failing to protect Guardia. Some king, hiding away in abandoned ruins. 

Crono got up from his bed, Marle only stirring slightly as he left her and went out into the cold night air, surprised to find that the door was left open. His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he walked cautiously out of the keep.

He relaxed when he saw Serge, sitting alone looking up at the night sky. It was quiet, the last quiet night they would get for some time, thought Crono. His hand left his sword and he went and sat next to the young boy.

They both sat there for some time, neither knew how long exactly. Not a word passed between the two, but then neither needed them. As the first rays of sunlight started to rise over the valley, they both stood and returned to their quarters. As they left, their gazes met and both smiled, having bonded in their own special way.

* * *

Morning came, and the companions awoke and began planning over the meager breakfast prepared for them. Magus woke with a renewed sense of urgency and pushed the other to get moving. 

"Our time is running out," Magus stated simply, opening the meeting. "We must open the gates tonight."

"It will be difficult to get into Porre, we don't have many option left to us," Marle replied, tiredly.

"But not impossible," Magus said. "And we have an advantage over them." He looked at Glenn. "Acacia and Porre are on speaking terms."

"It would draw notice," Glenn said. "What hasn't been make public knowledge is that things are getting strained between us. If we go by sea, which would take time, then we would need to remain hidden as much as possible, but I'm certain I could get us passage there."

"Maybe a trader's ship, someone who is friendly to our cause?" Marle suggested.

"It's a possibility." Magus admitted.

"Good then perhaps you will come with me?" Glenn said, wanting to keep an eye on Magus.

Magus shook his head, "no, I have my own reasons for wanting to remain hidden from the eyes of Porre. Reasons that I'm sure Crono will understand." Crono looked up at Magus, not saying a word. Could Magus have had something to do with Porre's rise to power? It was a mystery better left for another day, but Crono felt he was indeed beginning to understand.

"Very well," Glenn said grudgingly.

"I'll go too," Marle said. Looking over at Magus, wondering just what both he and Crono knew that they were not telling her. Crono told her everything, in his own way, but she couldn't help feeling kept in the dark by both of them.

Crono gave her a look of concern.

"Oh, don't be silly, I've gone out many times before and Glenn will need someone to direct him to the right people," Marle stated. Crono nodded in agreement, but still he didn't feel right about it.

Glenn and Marle left together, leaving Serge, Crono, and Magus alone together. Crono and Serge went up to the grave of Sir Glenn, Crono wishing to pay his respects again before leaving. He knelt down in silence in front of the tomb.

Magus then approached, staring down at Crono as he floated along gently on the air.

"Your wound," Magus said.

Crono remained silent, but opened his eyes and raised his gaze until it locked with Magus's. He thought of his final battle with Porre and the blow that was delivered to him that fateful night. More than a physical wound, it had pierced his soul leaving wounds both physical and spiritual that would never heal. While he never really talked much, he never spoke of the wound.

"You are wondering if I am responsible for the rise of Porre and subsequently the Fall of Guardia," Magus stated.

Serge stood nearby, watching, but then something behind the gravestone of Sir Glenn caught his eye. He went back to look for it, but couldn't find it. Magus continued to speak to Crono, but Serge was no longer paying attention. His eyes fell on an engraved image on the gravestone and then realized he had seen it before, _the Masamune_.

Serge knew the legend, knew that Sir Glenn had reforged the sword and wielded it in battle, obviously in a larger battle than just the one against Magus, as the stories had indicated. After which it became an heirloom within the Kingdom of Guardia, until it was stolen shortly before the kingdom fell.

Legend had it the sword appeared in El Nido, legends which Serge now thought true. Sir Glenn may have wielded the Masamune, but Serge had _mastered_ it. Memories came to his head, using the Einlanzer to dispel it's evil energy, of a great battle and finally taming the blade, making it won with his swallow. In his heart, he knew these to be his true memories, and understood more about what happened earlier this summer. Now if he could only find Kid.

Lost in thought for a moment, he then caught movement from behind the tombstone. Serge reached behind it, grabbing ahold of a small creature and pulling it out. It gave a squeal catching the attention of Crono and Magus who both drew their weapons. Magus relaxed when he saw who the creature was.

"Doreen," he said, putting away his scythe and regarding the impish creature. "I suppose you were the missing link in what happened to the Masamune when it passed to the boy."

Serge set Doreen down who brushed herself off.

"Janus!" Doreen said. "So you're the reason Masa and Mune ran off again, just like when you were a child. Always 'black wind this' and 'black wind that.' When you showed up here it gave them quite a fright."

Magus snarled, "Why? I only seek to find my sister."

"Because, the black wind swirls around you. Surely you've felt it," Doreen replied.

Magus was silent.

Doreen continued, frowning, "Well, I suppose its good Crono found you when you did. You would let everything pass away just to find her, including the boy Serge, who if I need remind you saved your sister."

Crono looked over at Magus, there was something the wizard was not telling them.

"It's also a good thing they respect Crono, or they might have caused more damage to the village than they did," Doreen stated, flashing Crono a smile.

"Yes, good for Crono," Magus muttered.

"The black wind almost corrupted them again, just like when the sword was stolen. I wish Sir Glenn hadn't left them all alone."

Magus sneered in contempt. "You mean died," he said coldly.

"No, he left them. Watch." Doreen floated above the tomb of Sir Glenn. A bright light enveloped her and the tomb, when it faded the slab of marble covering the tomb was gone along with Doreen. A dagger appeared in Serge's hand, Doreen's voice whispering in his mind, _we'll find Masa and Mune together and stop the Black Wind._

Magus and Crono peered into the tomb, finding it empty, save for an old helmet and pair of glasses.

"Lucca," Crono said.


	6. Chapter V: A Truce with Porre

Chapter V: A Truce with Porre

Glenn and Marle returned to find Crono and Magus staring into the tomb of Sir Glenn. Crono nodded towards the empty grave and handed Lucca's old helmet to his wife.

"Lucca!" Marle exclaimed. She then looked over into the empty grave. "Frog…" she whispered. "Then Lucca was with him."

"Just as I said," Magus replied coldly.

"Maybe he left with her," Marle offered hopefully. Certainly it comforted her to know that her old companion Frog was with Lucca, she just hoped it to be true, but now a part of her was worried for more than one old friend. "We have to go back," Marle stated resolutely.

"That won't be a problem," Magus said. "Once we've opened the Gates. And we now have a further course of action, once they are open."

They all nodded in agreement. Marle then explained they had passage on board a cargo ship bound for Porre, carrying some of the goods brought back from El Nido. Marle knew the captain, a man by the name of Fargo who had no particular love of Porre.

They boarded the ship and remained in the Cargo hold, save for Glenn who stayed above deck, though he avoided the captain as much as he could. Fargo was known in El Nido as a pirate, and had crossed blades with the Acacia Dragoons on more than one occadion. That aside, this was an ideal arrangement for him as the ship would be bound for El Nido after delivering it's goods to Porre.

Afternoon gave way to evening as the ship approached the Zenan Continent, Magus was growing impatient, as were the others, but each knew there was not much more that could be done. Then, a mere hour before it was due to arrive in Porre, the engines cut out. Glenn ran to Fargo to find out what was going on.

"Porre Battleship," Fargo stated. "Ordering us to cut engines, want me to make a run fer it?" Glenn considered for a second, weighing his options.

"What's that fog?" He asked, looking north off the ship.

"That there be meanin' death fer any that enter," Fargo explained. "Even I'm not crazy enough to sail into that." Glenn looked at it for a long moment. "I may be able t'help ya yet. Get below now and tell your friends to be ready."

* * *

Glenn returned to where the others were waiting and explained their situation. Magus was particularly interested in the fog to the north.

"There may be a possibility," Magus said. "But we need to get off this ship."

"In the middle of the ocean?" Marle replied. "That's suicide, we might have a chance with Porre not finding us here."

Magus frowned and drew in a long breath, which he exhaled in an equally long sigh. "The Magic Cave," he said finally. Marle's eyes flashed brightly.

"I thought your island sunk to the sea after we defeated Ozzie there."

Magus closed his eyes, seething at mention of the Mystic that raised him after he was thrown from Zeal. "No, the magicks there protected it through the centuries, keeping it hidden. If we can get there, we can go through the cave and get to Porre."

"Then let's do it!" Marle's enthusiasm was stemmed when they heard the thick boots of Porre soldiers on the deck above them.

* * *

"Captain Fargo," the Porre commander said as he stepped onto the deck of the S.S. Invincible. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I thought you would be involved in this."

"Why Commander Norris," Fargo replied innocently. "What be I involved in?"

"Smuggling, from what I hear," Norris said. "Very precious cargo, wanted by the High Commander."

"Y'can see my manifest clearly 'ere, and could certainly wait until we came to port t'look 'er over." Fargo replied, leaving his expression one of surprise at the accusation.

"Search the ship, men," Norris ordered his troops. Then he paused. "Wait, I have a better idea." He then signaled back to his own ship, and another individual passed over the gangway between the two. "This Captain, is Grobyc. He is at my disposal to find what I know is on this ship." He turned to the cyborg Grobyc. "Find the fugitives, and I want them in one piece." He paused as he started to walk back to his own battleship. "I hope for your sake, Captain, that the report was indeed false."

* * *

"Norris," Marle whispered. "Commander of the Black Wind Division."

"How ironic," Magus muttered as they moved through the hold. "Still we are in considerable danger."

Marle nodded in agreement, she had heard enough from spy reports about this Grobyc to know she didn't want it to find her. She also wondered briefly how they managed to get the technology to build one, that level of technology wouldn't be available until closer to the year 2300, when they all had met Robo and discovered the truth about Lavos. She didn't have time to think on it any further. They could see the hatch that would lead them outside the ship, but between the hatch and where they were hidden behind some cargo crates they could see the form of Grobyc, looking around for them.

They stayed completely still, holding their breath. Magus was already bringing a few of his spells to the front of his mind, ready to cast them if necessary. All of their hearts were pounding, almost at a deafening level to their own ear. They prayed Grobycs ears were not as finely tuned.

A long moment passed and Grobyc turned away, moving further back in the hold. Crono crept to the hold door, motioning for the others to wait. They drew breath slowly, waiting. If Grobyc turned back now…

Crono attempted to open the hold door, but it was stuck. He gave it a few more tugs to no effect. Magus cursed softly and floated silently over to him. Together they pulled on the door and finally it moved open, squealing loudly on its hinges. Grobyc turned to face them and Magus audibly cursed.

The cyborg ran at them and Crono motioned for the companions to run through. Grobyc raised his arm as he ran, but Magus was already prepared hurling balls of dark energy at the approaching foe. They caught him before he could catch any of them, knocking him to the deck. The companions ran through the door, pulling it shut behind them. They were now outside the ship, but could already hear commotion above them.

Crono gathered some magically energy and unleashed a bolt of lightning, welding the metal door shut. As he did, he winced in pain, prompting Marle to run to him. Crono waved her off and stood up straight. Above them, Porre soldiers were aiming their guns down at them.

Marle said a few soft magical words and a fine mist of icy air covered their weapons, freezing them before they could be fired. Magus then dived into the water and motioned for the others to follow. They did so, jumping into icy water that took their breath away as they hit it. They swam into the dark mists, the soldiers behind them firing harmlessly into the water around them.

The ship soon disappeared behind them as they went deeper into the mist. They swam for what seemed an eternity and just when exhaustion was about to overtake them, they washed ashore on a dark beach. The sky was completely covered by dark, thick clouds and they could hear thunder in the distance, which could have also been gunfire from a battle behind them.

Also around them they could hear growls of beasts, lost in time. Magus stood, seemingly unfazed by the journey and drew his scythe.

"We must hurry," he said. "These beasts have been untamed for centuries and I do not want to become their dinner." The other grudgingly agreed and headed for the cave. Serge would later not recall much from this trip, only darkness and running, fighting to not collapse from exhaustion. They benefited from a rush of adrenaline, helping them press on through the darkness.

They arrived at the mouth of the cave and entered the darkness of its depths. They passed through slowly, finally daring to light torches to brighten their passage. IT had not changed much in 400 years. They could hear scurrying of rodents, fleeing from the light as well as the occasional flutter of bats.

There was as high pitched squeal behind them and several of the rodent creatures leapt at them, mouths foaming rabidly. Glenn leapt at the first, cleanly removing its head and then swinging another one, spilling its guts across the cave floor. He paused, momentarily satisfied and looking for another to leap at them.

To Glenn's surprise, tendrils erupted from the severed head, reconnecting it to the body and the spill entrails were similarly picked up, returning to their body. The rodents again leapt at them, with others coming towards them in large number. Serge fought them off with his dagger and Crono drew his katana to do the same, straining to ignore his injury.

Magus began to intone a spell, but Serge leapt in front of him, slashing at another rodent. It seemed to no sooner be cut down then it regenerated and was joined by several others.

"Foolish boy!" Magus cursed, interrupting his spell casting so as not to hit Serge. Crono leapt at Serge, knocking him away from several of the charging creatures. Magus quickly re-intoned his spell, and a wave of magical fire erupted through the cavern. Marle pulled Glenn down out of the way as the rodent creatures were charred on contact with the flame.

Everyone save Magus was singed by the flame, but the rodents appeared to be dead. They all picked themselves up and Marle ran for Crono. She helped him up but he and Serge appeared relatively unhurt.

"That was reckless of you Magus," Marle yelled. Magus merely stared at her with his icy cold eyes.

"Perhaps, but they are dead and—" Magus was cut off by a louder roar reverberating through the cavern walls. The cavern shook and dust and rocks began to fall all around them. Magus's eyes grew wide and even he looked afraid.

"Run," he said softly. They obeyed without argument, sustained only by their adrenaline and force of will to remain alive. They could hear the monster behind them, crashing through stone walls to get to them. The end of the cave was quickly nearing, but they could not see the exit as they approached.

"Hurry," Marle said to Magus, who was already concentrated on his spell. Even Magus could now feel depleted, but he intoned the spell and the entrance opened in front of them. Marle raised a wall of ice behind them and they could then see the creature, crashing into the makeshift barrier. It was beginning to break through when Magus cast on final spell, closing the cave entrance behind them.

Out of immediate danger, all save Magus collapsed on the ground exhausted. Magus merely looked down at them and stated simply, "Welcome to Porre."

* * *

She could feel it, the barrier in front of her wavering. She called out, but got no response in the darkness. She called for Serge, a frantic, helpless shout in the darkness. It was there, beyond where Angels Feared to Tread, but no matter how far she went, it was always just beyond her grasp.

_Find me, Serge! _She cried. _Find me!_

She was afraid to turn around, and continued to move forward. She didn't dare to look back. The Black Wind was catching up to her.


	7. Chapter VI: Time Eggs and Ham

Chapter VI – Time Eggs and Ham

The companions could not rest long, as on the horizon; they saw the first light of dawn. Normally a glimmer of hope, each had a sense of dread floating over them as they saw that pale light. They didn't have much time left if the gates were to be open by dawn.

Magus drew on what little magic he had left and cloaked them in darkness as they moved through the continent. They approached the Zenan Bridge to find it heavily fortified and a contingent of armored vehicles passing over it. Each passed swiftly through the shadows, aided by Magus's spell to remain hidden in the darkness.

Finally they arrived on the other side, the former Kingdom of Guardia. They moved through the forest, Marle glancing sadly at the ruins of Guardia Castle. Crono placed his hand on her comfortingly. They had no time to stop and reminisce, time was growing short.

What remained of Truce was little more than a Porre military base, a few of the buildings had been rebuilt to cater to them, but it was a shadow of it's former glory. They avoided patrols and finally arrived at the ruins of the Ashtear home.

There was little left of the house, a few piles of rubble here and there, all of it now overgrown with weeds. They knew that it was the right place, Crono and later Marle having come here countless times in happier years now nearly forgotten.

"This is it," Marle said sadly, taking a moment of remembrance for their old friend. "We searched around here as best we could after the fire, but never did find anything." When they had originally returned to the site years ago, Marle dreaded finding her friend's body, hoping that they would find her alive. They found neither.

Glenn shook his head, looking around, "There's nothing here. Porre would have swept the area after the fire, hoping to find bits of technology that had survived or been left behind."

Crono nodded in agreement slowly, stoking his chin in thought.

"They did," Marle conceded. "And they found some of it, I'm sure. There was plenty we left behind here, not having the time or resources to recover all of it while avoiding the patrols. But there were no signs of Lucca or anything from our trip through time."

Serge walked through the remains of the house, retracing the steps he took when he rescued the children. He could now see vividly the burning walls, could smell the tick smoke, even did a few turns as if battling unseen demons. Then he stopped. He remembered his vision and slowly retraced the steps of Lucca through the flames, finally coming to where she stopped.

There was rubble here, but Serge picked through it until he found solid earth. He paused, disappointed that his vision was wrong.

"Then I doubt we will find anything now," Magus said slowly, having remained quiet until now, merely watching Serge and paying little attention to the conversation at hand. "Unless Serge can provide us with some insight."

Serge looked up at them, thinking of his vision. He was missing something. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he started digging.

At that point, pain ripped through his head and he gripped it, dirt and soot covering his hair.

_Find me, Serge_, a voice implored. _Find me._

Serge gave out a shout, "KID!" then began to dig quickly, forgetting everything else.

The others could only stand back and watch shocked.

"I think he's finally lost it," Magus snorted. "We better hurry, Porre will have heard that shout."

Then, Serge's hand caught hold of something metal and he pulled with all of his might. At the same time, the sound of turning gears filled the air, grinding together from years of neglect and the earth swung open beneath Serge, sending him toppling over.

Crono and Marle both appeared shocked at what they saw, a staircase descended down under where the house would have been. Glenn could only star wide-eyed and Magus had a cold look of amusement on his face.

"Seems there was more to Lucca than what she told you," Magus said coldly. Crono flashed him a look of anger, and felt his hand ball up into a fist. Lucca was his best friend outside of Marle. What secret could she have possibly kept from him? Only the sound of Marle's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She had her secrets the same as us," she said. It was only partially true, there was precious little they had kept from Lucca. Marle's tone reflected a degree of hurt that echoed Crono's thoughts.

Serge moved down the stairs. His vision had ended when she had descended the stairs in the house, and he needed to know what was down there. The others quickly followed him, Magus taking up the rear.

The stairs led down into a large laboratory, well kept save for a layer of dust that covered everything. As they entered, electric lights turned on automatically. There were devices in various stages of construction or repair in nearly every corner, littering the floor. A chalkboard still had complex equations written in nearly every free space on both sides and schematics covered the walls. One of the schematics was clearly the _Epoch_.

"It was here!" Marle exclaimed. "The _Epoch_ was here!" The was an area large enough to house their time ship, but now it was empty save for the docking rig Lucca had set up.for it. Marle began to search through Lucca's desk, finding a leather bound book which she quickly flipped through. It was equal parts technical journal and personal diary. She found one of the last personal entries and took notice of the date. _Our wedding? _She thought, noting that it matched the day she and Crono were married. She tucked the book away and continued looking as did the others.

"Maybe she took it with her," Glenn suggested. Crono considered this as likely, and some things started making a bit of sense, Lucca no doubt didn't want either of the items to fall into the hands of Porre so she hid them away somewhere in the past. But still, he didn't think she would abandon the children.

Magus looked around, moving almost casually. Serge was keeping his eye on Magus, thinking that he was up to something. Serge felt his pocket to make sure his rock was still there. It was. Then he jumped as something small bumped into his foot. It was a tiny robot that looked up at him expectantly. He picked it up and held it in his hand for a long moment. It cocked it's head slightly and pointed to a schematic on the wall. It appeared to be a schematic of the robot which he held. Serge shrugged at the robot who again pointed, this time with more urgency. Serge walked over to the schematic and pulled it down from the wall. There was a safe on the wall with a keypad.

Marle looked over with delight, "Prometheus!" She exclaimed. "He's tell us where the key is!" She approached the safe, wondering what the combination would be. Crono also looked on. Serge scratched his head at the symbols there, thinking. Finally, Serge inputted the code, having remembered something similar from when he rescued the children: LARA.

The safe opened and Marle gave a cry for joy, there was the time key. "How did you know?" Marle asked. Serge merely gave a wink and a shrug. His memory of those events was getting clearer, but he also wondered if something else wasn't guiding his steps, FATE maybe? He dismissed the thought.

"Obviously, she kept these things hidden away from prying eyes," Magus stated. "If stories of your, ahem our adventure spread, others would want to go back and right their own wrongs, no doubt causing more problems then you already have. Lucca was right to keep it here." It was almost comforting, strange to hear it from the enigmatic wizard.

"And now we have our own wrong to right," Glenn said. "What happened to Lucca and Schala."

"Well, we have the key," Marle said. "That's something, and we also know that at some point she met up with Sir Glenn."

"The gate at the fairgrounds," Magus said. "It will take us to the appropriate time. But the gates are still sealed after the Entity was destroyed. To even have a chance at opening them we would need to have a Time Egg, seeing as the _Epoch_ is gone along with the one person who would know when or where it would be."

Serge frowned and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small stone. He held it up for the others to see.

"Is that?" Marle asked, her eyes growing wide.

"The Time Egg," Magus finished.

* * *

They took with them several of the schematics relating to the Gate Key and _Epoch_. Porre would soon find the hidden lab as they were no doubt on their way. Time had run out. There was not much else of use, although Serge did keep Prometheus with him. Something was bothering him about his vision of Lucca, she seemed off from everything else he heard about her. There was something else in his memory that didn't add up, something else he knew about Lucca, but the memory had not come to him. Eventually, he knew that he would sort it out, but for the time being they had unlocked a big piece of the puzzle.

They emerged from the lab to hear alarms coming from Truce Base. Soldiers were already starting to mobilize.

"We need to move now," Magus said, cursing that he did not have enough energy left for another cloaking spell. They ran for the forest, disappearing into it just before the troops would catch sight of them. The sun still had not appeared over the horizon but the sky was bright enough for them to know it would at any moment.

The troops called out about their finding and cautiously descended into the laboratory. This provided the companions enough of a distraction that they could move towards the old fairgrounds.

They darted between the ramshackle buildings that remained in Truce or had been hastily rebuilt, arriving at the fairgrounds. The Porre base had been built on top of the site, and they had to be careful not to get caught by the troops on high alert after the earlier commotion. They could see the remains of the old bell which had rung so clearly all those years ago when Marle first met Crono, it was in the center of the base and served as a grim monument to Guardia's Fall.

Finally they arrived at the old clearing where Crono and Marle's adventure had begun so long ago, in another lifetime. Crono could feel the energy of the Gate there, as could Serge. The Time Egg quivered in his hand.

"I can feel the energy of the Gate," Magus said, eyes closed in concentration. "It's waiting for us. I can almost feel the energy of Schala… or Lavos. Something is on the other side."

"But how can we open it?" Glenn asked. They heard shouts of soldiers running towards the clearing. They looked back over their shoulders, they had been spotted with no where else to run.

"Now, Serge," Magus said. "Use the Egg, open the Gate!"

Crono and Glenn drew their weapons engaging the first of the troops as they arrived. Crono was obviously straining and Marle too drew her crossbow and was firing at the enemy soldiers as they poured into the clearing, threatening to overwhelm them. Magus had his scythe at the ready, but did not engage the troops.

Serge held the Time Egg high, energy swirling out of the egg around him. It reacted with the energy of the Gate. Tendrils of light and energy burst forth as the Gate opened, swallowing Serge with it.

"Serge!" Marle shouted, jumping in behind him. Crono grunted and fell, clutching at his wound, blood staining his tunic. A soldier had broken through Crono as he fell, engaging Magus. Magus quickly cut him down, but others were swarming in.

Cursing, Magus leapt through the Gate, looking back at Crono as he did. The Gate closed behind him just in time to see Crono and Glenn overrun by Porre's soldiers.

* * *

She felt it, a change in the darkness around her. For a moment she thought the Black Wind had finally caught her and it was over, then the pendant around her neck glowed, cutting through the darkness. She fell through, breaking free and then falling endlessly through the void. 


	8. Chapter VII: Dirge of Remembrance

Chapter VII: Dirge of Remembrance

There was emptiness, a vast, cold nothingness as Serge passed through the Time Gate. The sensation was a familiar one to him, and it reminded of how he traveled across reality, the gate at Opassa Beach. Then he could feel her, she was very close to him now, he shouted out for her, but no sound could escape his lips.

For a brief moment, it was as if they were one, then the sensation passed and she was gone again. The world reformed around him as quickly as it all had faded away. He fell to his knees, emptying the contents of his stomach in the grass in front of him.

Marle came out next followed by Magus. The Gate then closed behind them. Marle looked back and shouted, "Crono!"

Magus caught her as she was reaching for the Gate Key, "No, Princess. You knew only three of us could make this trip. Besides, it is too late, he and Glenn are either dead or captur—"

He didn't finish his sentence. Marle's hand had formed a hard fist and she struck Magus across the face. Magus took a step back away from her, releasing her other arm. He could see the fury in her eyes.

"You callous, cold-hearted…" she whispered through clenched teeth.

Magus was unmoved by her anger. "Maybe so, but unlike you and Crono, I am a realist who understands the necessity of the sacrifices needed to accomplish ones goal."

"You started a war with Guardia to get your own personal revenge on Lavos!" Marle yelled.

"A small price to save the rest of the planet," Magus said matter-of-factly.

They could not continue the argument, as Serge then collapsed in the grass beside them.

* * *

Back in Arni, the reconstruction efforts were already under way, overseen by the Acacia Dragoons who had come to assist. Fortunately, no one had been killed in the battle with Masamune, but homes had been destroyed and people seriously hurt. It would take the village some time to recover, both physically and emotionally. 

No one understood this better than Leena, who now was mostly recovered from her own physical wounds. But, she was not allowed to participate much in the reconstruction efforts, save for keeping an eye on the children or other tasks that would not tax her too much.

Rapidly she was getting tired of the bed rest and, still wearing Serge's bandanna, decided to go down to Opassa that afternoon to escape the emotional weight currently on her.

She walked down carefully, taking her time and enjoying the summer air. But when she arrived at the beach, she was disappointed to note that she was not the only one with the idea to get away. There standing on the beach was girl about Leena's age. Her long blonde hair was braided into two long braids that went down her back. At her side she wore a dagger and a little red outfit that was well suited to the warm climate of El Nido.

The girl turned, a smile playing on her face, but when she saw Leena, her expression darkened considerably.

"Yer not Serge," she said moodily.

Leena then frowned, "No, I'm not." She was getting angry, the frustrations of the past several weeks finally catching up to her. "What's he to you?"

The girl cocked her head to the side and gave Leena a sly grin, "Who's asking?"

"His girlfriend," Leena stated firmly. "Now what do you want with Serge?"

"Been lookin' fer him," she replied. "He saved me earlier this summer."

Leena stopped, her eyes catching the blue amulet she wore around her neck, standing there transfixed on it for a moment. A portion of her anger left her and she smiled, "Well, he's not here. Been gone about a week."

The girl scratched her head, "Well that ain't good. When's he gettin' back?"

Leena shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I don't know if he's even coming back."

"Then he much not be a very good boyfriend," the girl said with a chuckle.

Leena was speechless, but knew that she was partially right, Serge had not been a particularly good boyfriend since that day on the beach. Could she be that reason?

Leena frowned again, and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, a loud sound like thunder ripped across the island formation.

"What was that?" Leena shouted. It was a clear day without any clouds to be seen, except for a column of black smoke coming from the north.

"Oh bugger," the girl said, they could now see warships on the horizon, firing their cannons into the islands. It looked as if they were attacking Termina. The girl grabbed Leena's hand and pulled her along. "Come on!"

Leena followed having a little trouble keeping up with the more athelitic girl that was dragging her around. She seemed to know the area well, but Leena could not remember ever seeing her before.

They arrived outside Termina where they got a better view of the bombardment. The Dragoons were now firing back in a futile effort to drive off the invaders. The sound of cannon fire was now continuous. The girl started running into the city, but Leena pulled her back.

"No!" Leena said, "Those warships are from Porre. If we go in now we might get hit."

The girl nodded in agreement, "bugger. I hate hiding from a fight."

"We should go back to Arni," Leena suggested, but the girl shook her head.

"Nah, we can't abandon them, we'll have to find a way to help." Her voice took on a slightly different tone, sounding older and more mature than she looked, and her previously easy going manner replaced. "Ya got any Elements?"

Leena shook her head slowly.

"Then this might be harder. Come on, I think I know how we can get into the city."

They went to the far side of Termina, which so far had suffered little damage from the bombardment and went down into the waterways below the city. There are a boy loading children his small fishing boat.

"Korcha!" The girl shouted to him, running over to help.

"Kid?" Korcha said, eyes growing wide. "Come on, we need to get out of here!" Kid nodded in agreement, helping lift one of the smaller children into the boat.

"Go on, we're going to try to help the others," Kid responded when the last child was on board. "You should take her with you."

Korcha frowned. The cannon fire then stopped. "What's going on?" Leena asked, her voice a soft whisper.

"Let's go," Korcha said, "we don't have time to argue about it." Kid sighed and climbed into the boat along with Leena and they started down waterway.

It was quiet and dark as they went, the only sound Korcha's soft paddling. They saw a light up ahead shine onto them.

"There are some!" shouted a voice.

"Dammit," Kid said, drawing her dagger. "They've found us."

The Porre military boat was now coming down the waterway towards them, guns trained on the passengers. When it got close enough, Kid gave a shout and jumped across onto the boat, prompting the soldiers to open fire. Korcha and Kid threw themselves over the children to protect them.

"Hold your fire," shouted the Porre commander. "You'll hit the children." They stopped firing, but struggled with Kid who was slashng at them fiercely. Leena dared to look up, amazed that Kid had not gotten hit by any of their fire. A soldier jumped on the small raft, where the children were now crying out for their parents. Korcha stood up and swung the only weapon he had, an old fishing pole. It knocked the soldier on his head, prompting him to curse softly and raise his rifle towards Korcha.

Leena then stood grabbing a paddle and swung it at the rifle, knocking it aside and accidently firing a shot. This caught the attention of Kid who looked back at the raft to make sure the children were okay, but the distraction allowed one of the soldiers to hit her on the head, rendering her unconscious.

"Little brat!" The soldier on the raft said, barreling his fist in Leena. She too was knocked out cold, and all rifles were trained on Korcha, who dropped his fishing pole and held his hand up in surrender.

* * *

Serge woke up groggily in a surprising nice bed, seeing Marle sitting at his bedside. He shook his head, still slightly disoriented. Also in the room he saw Magus leaning against a wall and an older man dressed in fine robes and a graying beard on his face. He smiled at Serge when he saw him awake. 

Serge tried to sit up but Marle eased him back down. She was much better dressed then when Serge had last seen her, wearing an expensive looking dress.

"Rest easy, Serge," she said. "Seems in all the running around we were doing you must have forgot about your own injury."

Serge put his hand on his head which still throbbed slightly. Then he remembered, being thrown against the tree in Arni during the fight against Masamune.

"You are lucky, boy," Magus said. "But you should not have kept this hidden. We've been delayed too much as it is. It's been a week since you opened the Gate."

Serge then sat up, not allowing Marle to push him back.

Magus looked at Marle, "we cannot afford to delay any longer, and we still need Serge to find Schala."

Marle pulled back and let Serge stand. He was still a little unsure on his feet but his head was starting to clear. The old man that stood nearby offered an arm to help balance Serge.

"Careful there," he said assuringly. "Take it slow. I believe you can afford another minute or two while the boy regains his feet." The man flashed angry glare at the wizard.

"Very well," Magus said, turning away.

Serge quickly got dressed and put his dagger on his belt. Marle smiled at him encouragingly, and then left to go get changed herself. While she was gone a small boy of no more than 8 or 9 years old entered and gave the old man a letter. The man smiled and the bow bowed to him formally.

The boy smiled to Serge on his way out.

"Poor child," the man said. Serge looked back at him. "His parents have recently gone missing on an expedition."

The old man looked sad. "His father was a great knight who saved this kingdom many times over." He glared at Magus again, who left his features expressionless and said nothing. Serge felt for the boy, his father had disappeared years ago as well, only to be twisted into… Serge couldn't remember exactly, but shuddered at the thought that was in his mind.

Marle returned in her traveling clothes, newly cleaned and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again for everything you've done for us."

The man smiled, "It's been my pleasure, Nadia. You should come and visit me again sometime."

Marle smiled back at him, "I will try, me and Crono both."

Serge bowed to the old king and left with Marle. Magus lingered for a moment and looked at the king. "It was never about you or your country," Magus said turning to leave, he then looked back. "But I would do it again under the circumstances. Trust me when I say this: we will not meet again."

Magus then left, the king shaking his head. When they first arrived, his instinct was to have Magus locked away and tried for his crimes. He eventually decided against this, as a favor to Marle. He only hoped that what Magus said was true, and that they would never meet again.

The boy that had delivered the message to the king led the three out of Guardia Castle and through the forest to Truce and the port there, where a ship was already waiting. As the ship left we waved goodbye to the companions shouting, "Find my Ma and Pa, will ya!" He stayed until the ship disappeared over the horizon, and then came back everyday after that, waiting for the ship to return with his parents.

It never did.

* * *

EDIT: I made some minor revisions to the text, as I went back to read over it I noticed some signifigant errors. Should be cleaned up now!

NEXT: Sir Glenn returns in I'll Kick Yer Arse To The Mune


End file.
